


Magic Can't Die

by Pierulestheworld



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:17:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4259595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pierulestheworld/pseuds/Pierulestheworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some drabbles taking place in a universe where the SNK characters go to school at Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: I just really like making harry potter au's of things  
> Notes 2: This was made a couple months ago, and I probably won't continue it, but enjoy!  
> Notes 3: I'm putting this on ao3 a year and a half after the 'couple months' but oh well

Eren glared at the broom in his hand as if it had smacked him. Quidditch tryouts had gone terribly, as per usual. He had tried his hardest to get onto the team but he had failed, yet again. He sat dejected in the bleachers, Armin and Mikasa on either side of him.

"You still have two more years to train and get on the team." Armin offered with a smile.

Eren sighed. "Mikasa should try out. Reiner would probably take her even though she isn't even a Gryffindor. He would probably take anyone over me."

"Don't put yourself down Eren. At least no one fell of their broom this time."

"Shut up Armin."

-x-x-

Marco and Jean walked side by side through the silent halls of Hogwarts. The two prefects were patrolling the area for students out of bed. The teachers wanted to promote 'inter-house unity' or something, so each student had to partner up with someone from another house. Jean and Marco had immediately paired up.

Jean grinned when he noticed where they were.

"Hey, we should stop by the kitchens."

"No, we're supposed to be patrolling for rule breaking students, not being rule breaking students." Marco gave him a look.

"Ah, come on. The house elves love me they won't say anything to the teachers. We can even ask for pumpkin pie." He nudged Marco in the ribs. Jean knew Marco loved pie, especially pumpkin.

Marco gave a long-suffering sigh. "Fine, but only because there's pie involved."

-x-x-

Students ran around screaming and trying to get out of the way as fireworks exploded everywhere in the Gryffindor common room.

Red and blue and green sparks turned into various magical animals before exploding into a shower of sparks and falling to the ground.

Standing on the stairs leading to the boy's dormitory stood Sasha and Connie, both giggling as they watched their classmates run around in a panic.

"I thought fireworks were banned at Hogwarts," an amused voice from behind them said.

Both whirled around to find Reiner standing behind them. They stared at him with wide eyes.

"Please don't tell anyone," they scream-whispered in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: I never really expected to continue this, but it was unexpectedly popular so, here's a really old drabble i found that's in this universe. I might do more like a sorting or something if people want it.  
> Notes 2: Cross-posted to ao3 a year-ish after originally being posted.

Eren grinned and grabbed Mikasa's hand. "Come on, we need to find a good seat on the train!"

Mikasa followed silently as Eren ran through the corridor of the train looking for an empty compartment. Most of the kids in the compartments they passed seemed to be older kids though, and neither Eren nor Mikasa wanted to get in that situation.

Eventually they found an empty one. Or—not empty. In the corner reading a large book was a small blonde boy. He looked up as they entered.

"Uh, can we sit in here with you?" Eren asked. The blonde boy seemed to be younger than them, which meant he was most likely also a first year.

He nodded shyly and looked back down at his book.

An awkward silence descended upon the compartment.

After ten minutes of silence Eren couldn't take it anymore.

"What's your name? I'm Eren and that's my sister Mikasa."

"Uh, I'm Armin."

"Cool. So. Whatcha reading?"

"Hogwarts: A History. I-it's really fascinating."

"I bet."

They fell into silence again.

-x-x-x-

Two hours later and they were all still in the spots they were before. Mikasa was staring out the window. Eren was napping. Armin was over halfway done with Hogwarts: A History. They all jumped in shock when the compartment door was thrown open and two people slid hastily inside. One was a gangly girl with brown hair pulled into a hasty ponytail. The other was a small, scrawny boy. They slid to the side and stared out the compartment in fear.

A herd of people passed by outside, yelling in anger. One of them was… purple?

There was a pause, and then the two kids burst into laughter.

"Oh, man, that was hilarious." The girl breathed out shakily.

"I thought we were gonna die. They were so mad, oh my god."

They both grinned and said at the same time. "So worth it!"

Armin coughed and they turned around.

The girl grinned. "Sorry about that! They were picking on some kids so I decided to teach them a lesson and Connie here decided to help. I'm Sasha by the way, second year Gryffindor. Are you all first years?"

Eren blinked sleepily. "Yeah."

Sasha opened the compartment door again. "Well, I hope you have a good time at Hogwarts!"


End file.
